


do the stars gaze back?

by stellastellaforstar



Category: Stardust (2007), Stardust - Neil Gaiman, The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Short Chapters, my first au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellastellaforstar/pseuds/stellastellaforstar
Summary: In which I write a gay Stardust AU





	1. Chapter 1

She was a shopgirl. At least, that’s what everyone always called her. But Dana didn’t feel like a shopgirl, she always just thought of herself as a girl who worked in a shop. She knew she was meant for more than this, her sense of adventure was too great to be stuck in this small village for the rest of her life. It seemed the only other person who also had this sense was her best friend, Mulder. Although this seemed to be about the only thing they had in common. He was obsessed with the impossible, always going on and on about the wall on the edge of their village and what lies beyond it. 

He talks her into going stargazing as often as he can while he drones on about each star. One night, a star flies by them going above their village into woods beyond the wall. Dana barely has a second to comprehend it before Mulder starts discussing all of the possibilities a star landing beyond the wall means. Dana can only handle so much before she interrupts him. “Mulder, please. There is nothing over there that would make the star any different than if it landed over here.” 

“Wanna bet?” 

And this is what landed her marching towards the gap that’s in the wall that same night with one week to prove to Mulder that this star is nothing but a hunk of celestial rock. She knew he wanted to join her but he had to attend to his ailing mother and keep his job at the factory. But what did she have to lose?

She was just a shopgirl.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone knew of the man who kept watch at the wall. How could you not? He seemed to be as old as the wall itself. But what Dana didn’t know was how agile the old bastard was. She found it near impossible to get past him, and she was much too short to crawl over anywhere else along the wall. So, Dana sulked back to her home, figuring she could come up with a better game plan and start the journey in the morning.

“Hello, princess. How was Fox?” Her thoughts are interrupted by her father’s greeting.

“Um, yes, hi. He’s fine. I’m going to go to my room now. Goodnight, father.”

“Dana, what seems to be rush? You know you can talk with me about anything.”

She sighs. Dana’s always been close with her father. There’s no use hiding anything from him, especially if she’s really going to be away for two weeks.

“I’ve decided to go past the wall to retrieve a rock from space in order to prove to Fox that there is nothing amazing about the place.” She doesn’t realize how ridiculous it sounds until after she says it. She fully expects her father to reprimand her for attempting it, or maybe even laugh at the thought, but instead he sobers up immediately.

“Dana, sit down, love. It’s time I tell you about your mother.”

She takes a seat at the table as quickly as she can. Her father had never brought up her mother. Why on earth would he do it now?

“When I was about your age I snuck across the wall and found much more than some simple woods. I came upon a small town that was filled with things I had never seen before and things I have never seen since. It was in this town that I met a beautiful woman. She told me she was captured and enslaved by a witch. When I was unable to liberate her, she instead invited me to spend the night with her. After that night I thought my adventure was soon to be forgotten, but nine months later the old guard knocked on my door with a basket with you inside, saying it had been left at the wall for me, and that your name was Dana. Come, there’s something I must show you.”

Her father did not give her a second to even comprehend what he was saying before taking her to the attic. In it was the basket she was found in, as well as another package.

“This was addressed to you, Dana. I’ve never opened it.”

When she unwrapped the gift there was an odd looking candle with a note that read:

_My dearest Dana,_

_Believe me when I tell you that I only ever wanted what was best for you. Had my mistress allowed it, I would’ve kept you in a heartbeat. Yet I do believe that one day we will be reunited again. The fastest way to travel is by candlelight. Use the candle I have given you, and when you light it, think of me and only me._

_I will always think of you,  
Your mother_

After reading this letter from her mother, (her real mother!) whom she dearly hopes is still alive, She can hardly think of anything else. “Well, father, do you have a light?”

Once the lights the candle Dana is holding, she's gone in a flash of bright light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I plan on updating every three days or so.


	3. Chapter 3

One night you can be gazing at the people behind the wall enjoying their silly routines, and the next you can be knocked out of the sky hurtling towards Earth. Stella could not see anything, she could only feel herself soaring in the air. 

When she landed, it took her a long time to get her bearings, check herself out, and then look at the bloody thing that knocked her out of the bloody sky. Eventually, she found a gorgeous clear stone with a golden chain. And since the bloody thing knocked her out of the bloody sky she’s going to bloody wear it. Just as she begins on a plan to get herself out, something else in a bright light comes straight towards her,

“Shit.” And she’s knocked to the ground… again.


	4. Chapter 4

She’s knocked her down! She’s knocked her mother down before she even has had a moment to see her.

“Mother? Oh, mother, I’m so sorry! Please I-”

She stops herself short because this woman can’t be her mother. They look to be about the same age! Before she can ask any questions the blonde woman is pushing her off.

“Get off of me and I am not your mother! Do I look like your mother?!”

She definitely did not. She had blonde hair and she was wearing a silver dress that was made of some sort of material that Dana had never seen before. 

“Um, no, you don’t. But I lit this candle and it was supposed to bring me to my mother...but she said ‘think of me and only me’ then the star just popped into my head. This may be an odd question but have you seen a star around here? This looks to be where it fell.”

The blonde woman simply scoffs, “You’re quite funny.”

“No, I’m serious! It looks like we’re in a crater!”

“You know what? You’re right, this is where it fell. Specifically, up in the sky is where this weird necklace knocked the star out of the sky when it was just minding its own business. And down here is where the star was knocked over by some random girl!”

All of the sudden everything fell into place for Dana. 

“You’re the star. You’re… the star? Wow, this is just... I can’t believe it.”

“Well, believe it umm what was your name?”

“Oh! I’m Dana Scully from the Village of Wall. And you are? Do stars have names?”

“Yes, they do. I’m Stella.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Stella. You know I’d never thought I would be shaking hands with a star!”

“Dear Dana, are you star struck?” 

Dana blushed. This star certainly had self-confidence. 

“Ok well, this changes my plans a bit.” 

“Your plans?”

“Yes, I have a proposition for you Stella. Not that kind of proposition.” She added after seeing Stella’s raised eyebrows. She continued, “I made a bet with my best friend Mulder that I would be able to find the star and get it back to my village in a week. Now I was going to use the rest of this candle to get there in record time but I believe we can make it on foot. And after we meet Mulder I will give you the rest of this candle.”

“You have a Babylon candle?”

“Yes, I have a… Babylon candle.” She said not quite knowing what Stella was saying.

“Well, I think I can deal with that. Now let’s get out of this crater.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! These will likely be short and sweet chapters so that I will be able to upload with some sort of frequency. If you know the story of Stardust there will be a lot of stuff borrowed, if you don't I hope you can sort of understand what I'm talking about.


End file.
